Hideen Secrets
by Gembob
Summary: Wes has been keeping a secret from the gang whihc is all about to be revealed. Set in season 5


Spike looked up after he lit his cigarette, then feeling drops of water onto his cold skin. He sighed frustrated and pushed himself of the wall deciding to go back before the rain really pored down. Moving quickly through the dark back streets of LA he heard yelling and loud bangs from an alley. Spike being the good guy ready to fight the good fight wherever it may crop up decided to go and investigate. He moved cautiously down the alley, not sure of the scenario ahead of him. He stopped and peered down the alley, the fight was happening round a corner, suddenly he heard a girls yell. Spike sprinted from the spot, splashing through puddles formed by the rain now pouring from the sky.

"What the hell?"

Spike stood a confused frown plastered across his face as he looked at the scene in front of him. A young girl was fighting at least 6 vampires with no weapons but her fists. Spike watched until a vampire came flying his way he dodged it and quickly moved to stake it. The vampire on the ground thrashed at Spike with a shard of broken glass leaving a deep gash on his face "Hey!" Spike yelled his face now in for vampire form. He staked the vampire and looked over to the girl who had staked the remaining 5 vampires. "Great another one" she sighed making an effortless jump of the top of a dumpster. "I wanna make this quick OK" she said again her heels clicking on the wet ground then smoothing down her damp skirt. "Come again?" Spike asked as he crossed his arms.

"You…Oh you know the whole killing of you thing" the young girl smiled as she threw her long wet hair over her shoulder still moving towards Spike. "Kill me?" asked Spike not impressed

"Yeah" she could feel the rain start to trickle down her legs "I tend to do that to vampires" smiling again as she was almost in front of Spike.

"What!" he demanded before realising he was in vampire form, he rolled his eyes and reverted back to his human face.

"Aww such a pretty face too" she stated no in front of him. "Oh well" she added coldly then pulling her arm back and pushing her fist into Spikes face as he then fell to the ground. Spike looked at the girl as she stood over him; if she wasn't such a bitch she could appear very attractive. Spike flipped himself up and went to punch her, the young girl who Spike had established as British dodged his punch and kicked him into a wall. With her wearing stilettos it would have hurt quite a bit. She was going to stake him when her phone started singing, sighing she pulled it out and looked at it. She had to answer it, she moved away from Spike her mind somewhere else happily chatting when suddenly she fell to the floor. She turned her head, rain pouring onto it, she saw the blonde vampire standing over her with a grin on his face. She rolled over and kicked him you know where, scrambling she tried to reach for her phone which Spike made sure was well away from the girls reach. Finally she made her way to it, "Hello!" she called into it. No answer, the rain must of damaged it plus the fact it hit the floor. This angered her, she spun round and Spike was regaining his stance still ready to go on. She marched towards him where she threw some punches, Spike being much more old and skilled than other vampires she'd met blocked and dodged them all. He made one hard roundhouse punch to her face which made her stumble back a fair bit, ending in her breaking one of her heels. Her eyes widened as she looked at it then back at Spike. "Shouldn't wear heels fighting, only know one girl who can pull that off" he said nodding slightly; he received a trash can hurtling his way which he took making him fall to the floor. The girl let out an angered yell, could have been for many reasons but Spike being Spike believed it was she was getting beaten whatever she was. When he sat up again looking round she was gone, so was her phone.

**I'll add the other chapters soon, Im a bit busy with course work and stuff at the moment.**


End file.
